


God Save Me From This Dick

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Come Inflation, Defiling an altar, Horns, I’m back at it again!, M/M, Oral, Watersports, a sprinkle of dub con, a touch of coitus interruptus, demon Hux with a priest kink, micro dick Ben, more priest corruption ahead, still inaccurate depiction of priesthood, they still just fucking but this time with emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: After that sweltering afternoon in Hux’s house, Ben has been praying for forgiveness. He felt dirty that day when the spell had worn off and he'd been shoved out the door full of cum and feeling like he might never recover. Hux had grinned as he watched Ben leave, throwing a teasing ‘See you around, reverend’ after him.At the time he'd thought that was it, that he’d never see the demon again, but when their charity received a mind boggling donation he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. Since then he’s been waiting for the day Hux would return for more, dragging him further towards the pits of hell where he will suffer damnation for all eternity for betraying his faith. For one instance of weakness he might earn forgiveness, but Ben knows he’d struggle to resist if the demon comes for him again.In hindsight he should have known Hux would show up where Ben thought he was safe.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	God Save Me From This Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Same as before on the dub con, Ben is out there pretending he doesn’t want that demon dick. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After that sweltering afternoon in Hux’s house, Ben has been praying for forgiveness. He felt dirty that day when the spell had worn off and he'd been shoved out the door full of cum and feeling like he might never recover. Hux had grinned as he watched Ben leave, throwing a teasing  _ ‘See you around, reverend’  _ after him. 

At the time he'd thought that was it, that he’d never see the demon again, but when their charity received a mind boggling donation he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. Since then he’s been waiting for the day Hux would return for more, dragging him further towards the pits of hell where he will suffer damnation for all eternity for betraying his faith. For one instance of weakness he might earn forgiveness, but Ben knows he’d struggle to resist if the demon comes for him again. 

In hindsight he should have known Hux would show up where Ben thought he was safe. 

The church is quiet on weeknights, Ben overseeing the chapel and confessionals on his own, a job he usually doesn’t mind due to its peaceful nature. Of course this is the time Hux would choose to re-enter his life, sauntering through the doors of the church and inviting himself onto holy ground like it’s nothing. 

Fear coils low in Ben’s gut in anticipation of his faith being tested once more. Surely there must be a higher purpose to this than a demon simply revelling in chaos?

“I was hoping to find you here, Reverend Solo.” That now familiar grin greets him, Hux’s steps echoing in the empty church until he stops at the altar. “I see you’ve recovered.”

“You’re not welcome here, demon.” Refusing to run and hide in a place of worship Ben stands his ground. This time he cannot fail. 

Hux pouts, “And here I thought God’s house was open to everyone?” 

Ben can’t dispute that, even if he knows Hux isn’t here to do anything but cause trouble. 

“Why don’t you come kneel at the altar, Reverend, say a little prayer?” Offering him an outstretched hand Hux shifts his weight to make it obvious which  _ ‘altar’  _ he means. 

Ben says nothing, staring at the demon’s manicured hand, the nails turning into claws that could tear him apart. He submitted to this predator once before making it all the more difficult to resist when his body remembers how good it had felt to be taken. Hux knows this.

“I can feel your temptation, I know you want to.” Yet the demon isn’t forcing him, he’s only extended an offer that Ben could take or leave. The temptation is his own demon to battle. 

However, Hux isn’t making it easy for him. 

Unzipping his immaculately pressed slacks, he takes himself out, stroking his cock and perversely enjoying the defilement of sacred ground. Ben salivates at the memory of that day, breathing heavily where he stands a safe distance away. 

He can still smell it. 

All he has to do is say  _ ‘no’ _ . One single syllable and the demon will back down. It’s that easy. 

Crossing himself, Ben puts his hands together in prayer, asking for strength that he did not possess before. If only that strength didn’t have to come from within. 

It’s near impossible to look down when a few measured steps bring Hux close enough that he can feel the unnatural heat coming off of him and that monstrous clock nudging him in the leg. Ben doesn’t falter in his prayer until a warm, wet tongue traces a path up his neck. 

Hux hums like he’s pleased with the taste of Ben’s skin, coming back in for a second taste. One little nibble is what cracks him, Ben putting his hands to Hux’s chest with a gasp. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it, Reverend?” The demon purrs in his ear, effectively making him weak in the knees and easy to guide down onto the floor. “Get it nice and wet for me.”

God forgive him for what he’s about to do. 

Eyes closed, Ben opens his mouth to the demon, lips stretching around the girth of his cock. The shame he feels at giving such evil access to his body is immense, but what can he do when not even holy ground will drive the demon away? This is a small sacrifice to make in the interest of staying alive. 

Lying to himself isn’t a habit Ben has much experience with but it makes it easier to wrap a hand around the base of Hux’s cock if he thinks of it as a sacrifice in the name of faith. Makes it easier to suck and lick until he’s dripping with spit. Makes it easier to see the guiding hand in his hair as a comforting touch.

Here in the quiet of the church Hux is quicker to reveal himself in his entirety, tail swinging lazily behind him and curved horns reaching for the ceiling. While the sight should strike fear into his heart Ben barely falters in his effort to fulfil Hux’s command. 

It isn’t until his jaw aches from the strain and his eyes water that Hux uses the hand in his hair to pull him back. “I think that’s enough, don’t you?” He drawls, Ben secretly grateful the demon spared him from drowning in his seed. “Go on then, lift your little skirt for me.”

Breathing heavily, Ben reaches under his robe and unbuckles his belt, pulling the strip of leather out of the loops and tossing it aside. His collar feels tight, a reminder of the god he’s failing by submitting to this treatment. He wants to take it off but when he raises his hand to do so Hux stops him, tutting softly before gripping his robe and pulling him onto his knees. 

Without the belt to keep them up, his trousers slip down to his thighs, letting the cool air in to kiss his skin long before he’s bent over the altar and Hux flips the robe up to bare him completely. 

Hux chuckles, warm hands spreading his cheeks, “Naughty, naughty, Reverend. Laundry day?” The age-old excuse raises a flush to Ben’s face that he lowers onto the cool stone of the altar to hide his shame from both heaven and hell. He has no excuse. 

“Perhaps you were expecting me? How thoughtful.” Ben flinches at the touch of Hux’s cock when the demon runs himself along Ben’s crack. He can’t seriously be expecting Ben to take him unprepared. “But first, let’s make sure you’re all clean.”

He’s barely given a chance to consider what that could mean before there’s a trickle of something warm running down his crack and the answer comes to mind. As if this wasn't humiliating enough before. 

Moving the stream down Hux aims right at his hole, the piss warm where it’s flowing over him and just when he thought it couldn’t go further than this Hux forces the head of his cock inside. Ben whimpers, the sensation not an altogether unpleasant one so long as he doesn’t think too much about what is happening. It’s almost reminiscent of their last encounter. 

At the end of it Ben feels pleasantly full, leaking a little on the floor when Hux pulls back to spread him open with two fingers. “Nice and clean,” he hums, pulling the same trick as last time to slick his way inside. 

Ben moans, his body bringing up ghosts of sensations as Hux fucks him with his fingers, stretching him out to prepare him for that massive cock. God save him. 

Behind him Hux chuckles, “So very eager aren’t you, Reverend?” He sounds pleased with himself, smug that his corruption has taken root. He presses in another finger, spreading them apart to stretch Ben to his limit. “All I want is for you to enjoy the good things in life. Why would your god make sex so good if they didn’t want you to have it, hm?”

Leaning down, Hux puts his free hand over Ben’s where he’s gripping the edge of the altar. “I’m here to teach you better,” he whispers, pressing hard against Ben’s prostate. 

The noise he makes echoes in the empty church, his neglected cock twitches in a plea for help, begging to be touched. A prayer that Hux answers when he’s stood back up, reaching beneath him to pinch Ben between three fingers. The demon’s touch is so warm where he tugs on him, pausing every few strokes to rub at the head. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Reverend?”

“No.”  _ Yes. _

“There’s no need to lie.”

“I’m not,” Ben protests weakly, as filthy as this is it's pointless for him to deny how good it feels, and Hux, who has him in hand, knows exactly how he feels about it. 

“And here I thought you priests were supposed to be honest?” He twists his fingers, finding Ben’s prostate again. He rubs it firmly and Ben’s cock dribbles cum down the inside of his robe, defiling the cloth he's worn so proudly since earning the honour to wear it. 

“Tell me, do you touch yourself?” Hux drawls, pressing on his prostate, making Ben whimper. “Of course you don’t,  _ it’s a sin _ .

“I should visit you more often.”

Leaning back down, Hux gets close enough for Ben to smell him. Warm lips press a soft kiss to his neck, tongue darting out to taste. Ben comes on the spot, clenching tightly around Hux’s fingers that keep massaging his prostate until it hurts. 

The demon chuckles when Ben begs him for mercy, “My turn.” 

Strong arms heft him the rest of the way onto the altar, Ben lying sprawled out on the cool stone while Hux climbs on after him. He doesn’t even have it in him to protest when the demon rearranges his robe again, draping it over his back. 

Soon he’s boxed in by the demon’s arms, his blazing presence protecting Ben from the chill of the air as he rubs his cock between Ben’s cheeks. “You’ll be all mine before you know it, Reverend.”

Feeling the blunt head of Hux’s cock pressing against his rim, Ben sucks in a breath, unconsciously lifting his hips in a silent plea that Hux answers in one smooth thrust. 

Being filled so suddenly takes his breath away, Hux’s cock stretching him wide and satisfying a need Ben didn’t realise he had before now. The demon rolls his hips, knocking another gasp out of him. 

Unlike last time, Hux goes slow, draping himself over Ben until they’re cheek to cheek. The angle leaves something to be desired, but allowing this to happen is bad enough, no need to encourage it. 

Turning his head just a fraction, Ben watches the demon out the corner of his eye. He looks so peaceful? Human almost, if it hadn’t been for the hard shape of a horn laying against the side of his head Ben could have pretended he was. Hux moans quietly, pressing himself deep and holding for a few seconds before resuming his movements. How a creature born from sin in the pits of hell can be so gentle, Ben doesn’t know, but Hux makes no effort to hurt him, simply enjoying himself in the moment. 

While everything he's been taught says this is bad it’s becoming increasingly difficult to see it that way. 

Cracking his eyes open Hux smiles when he sees he’s being watched, turning his face further towards him, hips coming to a stop. “Enjoying the view, Reverend?” He asks, smile only growing when Ben blushes and turns his head away. 

It’s only to be expected that a demon such as Hux is so beautiful, he is meant to entice after all. 

Sitting up, Hux takes hold of Ben’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock to get a deeper angle that has him moaning brokenly when it touches that oversensitive spot inside of him. Hux hums, pleased with the reaction, keeping up his languid pace even in this new position. 

The constant stimulation has Ben’s cock leaking again, keeping him on an intense high until Hux’s rhythm starts faltering. 

Quickly, before he reaches his end, Hux wraps his arms around Ben’s torso, lifting him up against his chest to get as deep an angle as he can, only lasting a few more thrusts before reaching his peak. 

Ben welcomes it, pushing himself down on Hux’s cock as it throbs hotly, pumping him full of cum until he’s bursting with it. Keeping him firmly seated Hux strokes over Ben’s belly, cupping the little bump that’s grown there. 

There’s nary been time to catch his breath before Ben hears the most damning sound of all— the opening of a door. There’s a cry of shock and the sound of breaking ceramic followed by prayer and Ben knows they’ve been caught by his fellow Reverend who always brings him dinner at this hour when he’s watching the church. 

Despair washes over him like a tsunami, his position as good as lost for he has not only fraternised with a demon, he did it on the altar where they pray and worship. 

His life as he knows it is over.


End file.
